No Rabbit's a Fortress
"No Rabbit's A Fortress" is the first segment of the sixth episode of the second season of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Synopsis When Rabbit is finally fed up with Pooh, Piglet and Tigger messing up his garden, he builds a fortress around it, complete with booby traps. When he realizes he has trapped himself in, he needs his friends to get him out. Can they get Rabbit out of his fortress? Plot One morning, Rabbit is hammering a keep out sign in his garden, when Pooh and Piglet arrive each carrying an enormous stack of honey pots. As Rabbit chews them out for entering his garden (despite them having barely even entered through the gate), Piglet loses his balance from carrying the heavy load of honey pots and falls face-first into the dirt. Instead of being concerned for his friend, Rabbit is angry that Piglet squished one of his carrots. Tigger then arrives and crushes a few of Rabbit's crops and Rabbit furiously pins him to the ground. Gopher tunnels beneath the garden, sending several of Rabbit's crops popping out of the soil. Gopher pops out and decides to "clear away the deadwood" (since the garden's roots were getting in his way) and he dynamites the garden. Seeing an enormous crater where his garden used to be, Rabbit finally loses his temper and berates all of his friends for constantly messing up his garden before storming off. Sometime later, Pooh, Piglet and Tigger are surprised to discover a massive fortress complete with booby traps where Rabbit's garden should be. They begin to walk toward the fortress, and they also fall for all the booby traps that Rabbit has installed in their way, including a tripwire that activates a crossbow which fires a plunger at Piglet, a button that causes mattresses to slam down on Pooh, and a Rabbit decoy that pushes Tigger to the ground when he jumps on it. When they reach the fortress, Rabbit explains to them that he built the fortress to keep Pooh and his friends away from his garden forever. Pooh and his friends feel deeply hurt by this and they sadly walk away. Rabbit is excited and starts to garden, but unfortunately, he realizes that he had forgotten to build a door and that he has trapped himself. He panics and tries to call Pooh and his friends back, but they refuse to listen to him, after what he just did to them and continue to walk further away. But soon, Rabbit is able to call them back by luring them with honey for Pooh and bouncing for Tigger. Pooh and his friends fist try using a battering ram to break down the front wall of the fortress, but this fails and the battering ram just bounces off the fortress wall. They then try catapulting Piglet to the top of the fortress, but miss and Piglet only ends up crashing right into Gopher. Finally, they try to suck Rabbit out of the fortress using a large contraption involving Gopher's vaccum and an accordion, but they only succeed in sucking out all of Rabbit's vegetables. This in turn causes the machine to overload with the pump rotating at an excessivly faster rate, causing Piglet to lose his grip on the pump and be launched into the sky just as the vaccum explodes, sending vegetables flying everywhere. Just when they're about to give up, Gopher says his tunnel needs blasting, which gives Pooh, Piglet and Tigger an idea to blast Rabbit out. As Gopher has the fortress wired to his detonator and is about to blow it up, he explains that just one keg will be sufficient to destroy the fortress without harming Rabbit, which makes Pooh, Piglet and Tigger gulp nervously (they had ''each ''used a keg). Gopher then presses the plunger down and the entire fortress explodes, leaving a huge crater in its wake. The gang gazes at the remains of the fortress, but Rabbit is nowhere to be seen. Pooh and his friends try to look for Rabbit, but they can't find him anywhere, and conclude that he is gone for good. However, they soon spot Rabbit, dangling on a high branch in a tree (the dynamite had caused Rabbit to fly up). Gopher tries to get Rabbit down, but he cannot use an ax or dynamite on the tree. Pooh is able to get Rabbit down by simply saying hello to him, which also causes Rabbit to let go of the branch he is holding onto. Rabbit falls from the sky and right on top of Pooh. Pooh and his friends surprise Rabbit with his garden that they fix up and Rabbit apologizes to his friends for being such a selfish jerk from before. Pooh finds a pogo stick in the woods, and gives it to Rabbit as a gift. Rabbit jumps on it, which also lets out a big kaboom (the pogo stick is really a dynamite), and blows up Rabbit's garden once again. Characters * Winnie the Pooh (voiced by Jim Cummings) * Piglet (voiced by John Fiedler) * Tigger (voiced by Paul Winchell) * Rabbit (voiced by Ken Sansom) * Gopher (voiced by Michael Gough) Trivia * This episode was written by Sonia Manzano and directed by Ted May. * This episode runs 17 minutes longer. * In the episode, Rabbit's Garden blows up three times; twice by Gopher and once by Rabbit himself although it was accidentally. * The scarecrow Tigger pounced on thinking it was Rabbit is the same scarecrow Rabbit used in Groundpiglet Day. Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:Television episodes